


The unforeseen danger of perfect symmetry

by Ezekiel_Novak_666



Series: Random prompts [4]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Blood, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezekiel_Novak_666/pseuds/Ezekiel_Novak_666
Summary: Kid's obsession with symmetry gets him put into the infirmary.





	The unforeseen danger of perfect symmetry

**Author's Note:**

> OK guys. so in this Kid does self harm. read the tags then read at your own risk. If you spot any grammar or spelling mistakes let me know.

It was no secret to Lord Death and the entire academy that Kid needed everything to be perfect otherwise he couldn’t function well. His obsession for perfection stopped him completing tests, missions if facing something symmetrical, and hanging out with people if there’s a slight possibility that something could be slightly asymmetrical. His friends attempted to combat this by trying their hardest to help him out in situations which got him to relax more. They all thought he had got better but what they hadn’t taken into account was what extent Kid’s obsession went to.

It was around six in the evening on a Friday. Kid was in the kitchen preparing and cooking dinner, Patty was watching TV and Liz was doing her nails. All of a sudden there was a loud crash in the kitchen followed by a thump. Patty and Liz ran in to see Kid on the floor, blood pouring out of both wrists and a biggish knife lying nearby. “Patty get the first aid kit from under the sink then go call the school nurse! Go now!” she yelled to her sister who bolted into action after realizing the seriousness of the situation before her. Liz grabbed two towels and did her best to stop the bleeding as her sister brought her the kit and got the nurse.

Once in the infirmary, the nurse managed to stop the bleeding then stitched up and bandaged both wrists. Kid was still out cold. “I’ve done what I can to help him but now it’s up to him to recover. He should wake up soon but you two should head home and rest. I’ll alert Lord Death to what’s happened.” The nurse spoke quietly. The two girls nodded and left. Monday morning came and went with no difference. Kid still was unconscious. In class, patty was unusually quiet which was a big sign to their friends that something had gone horribly wrong and that Kid wasn’t just ditching class.

“What happened?! Is he ok?!” Maka questioned worriedly. Soul and Black Star hung back with concern all over their face. Tsubaki looked down sadly. “He was making dinner last Friday... We’re not a hundred percent sure but we think the knife slipped and he accidently slit his wrist… But like everything, it wasn’t symmetrical...” Patty’s eyes leaked silent tears. Liz strained to keep strong. “He hasn’t woken up since.” Silence. That’s all that could be heard. Their friends stood there stunned, wondering how this could have happened. This obsession their friend had, they thought they had cracked it and managed to stop him going insane in an asymmetrical situation. Clearly they hadn’t thought of the dangers of it, most likely assuming that Kid had some sense to know that there were sometimes where perfect symmetry was dangerous. 

They headed to the infirmary during lunch slightly hopeful to see their friend up and smiling but that wasn’t the case. In the bed closest to the window lay Death the Kid, arms freshly bandaged, sleeping peacefully. Lord Death stands beside his son’s bedside in shock. He’d left all duties to Spirit so he could be beside his son incase things took a turn for the worst. Kid remained there for two more weeks before he woke up. When he did, the first thing his mind registered was the slight difference in tightness of the bandages. The second thing was the fact he had bandages on in the first place. Memories flashed in his head at a rapid speed but he gathered enough information to understand what happened. His eyes opened gently, taking in the white walls and bright sunlight outside. He caught a glimpse of his hair in the body mirror which set his mind ablaze with its asymmetry. Suddenly there’s a hand on his shoulder instantly distracting his mind from its current worry.

Looking up, he locks eyes with Soul who grins widely. He sits up and sees all his friends and his dad there around his bed. Liz covers the mirror then sits beside him. “Gave us a right scare you did. We thought you’d never wake up…” Soul whispered out. Kid looked down at the bandages on his wrists which confirms that he did in fact slice the other wrist. “Now we know that this is a risk with your need for symmetry, we’ll just have to figure out the precautions so it doesn’t happen again ok?” Liz said gently. Kid nodded slightly still upset about what happened and worrying that the bloodstain would never go. 

Kid was released two days later. His first priority, despite everyone’s efforts to get him to rest, was to check the damage in the kitchen. He’d imagined the worst but was surprised to see everything spotless. “We all helped to clean it up knowing you would probably not rest until it was perfect. We also didn’t want you to return home to the memory of the incident.” Black Star stated. Kid smiled and thanked them all for caring so much. 

From then on, if it included a chance of kid hurting himself on one half of his body such as a broken bone or cuts, someone was always with him. They made sure there was no repeat of the knife incident and tried to make everything perfectly symmetrical for their friend.


End file.
